


Beetlejuice The Early Years: Ghost Pox

by Kayleechan18



Series: Beetlejuice, The Early Years. [6]
Category: Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Beetlejuice is almost 2, Chicken Pox, Flashbacks, How Beetlejuice was born, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleechan18/pseuds/Kayleechan18
Summary: It’s 2 weeks before Beetlejuice’s 2nd birthday, and he comes down with ghost pox. Stuck at home and unable to attend daycare, Beatrice cheers him up by telling him the story of his birth.
Relationships: Bea and Gnat Juice
Series: Beetlejuice, The Early Years. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750405
Kudos: 4





	Beetlejuice The Early Years: Ghost Pox

Beetlejuice The Early Years: Ghost Pox

Beetlejuice lay in his crib snuggling his toy snakey. He was stuck in bed with ghost pox. Little beetle was so sad he couldn’t go to daycare with his friends.   
  


A few days go, Beetlejuice woke up feeling hot and itchy. He thought nothing of it and climbed out of his crib to let his mama know he was awake. But he felt dizzy getting up. He scratched at his arm and his tummy and his hand. Beatrice walked into his room and saw him covered from head to toe in pink spots, and immediately took him to Neitherworld General Hospital. “Looks like the little guy has a case of the ghost pox” the doctor explained. “He won’t be able to be around other children, as it’s very contagious. But it’s good he caught it as a child. If he caught it as an adult, it would have been worse.” The doctor sent them home with some fever reducer medicine and calamine lotion to help with the itching.

And now, here Beetlejuice was, stuck in his crib itchy and sad. “Mama! Want to go to daycare!” Beetlejuice whined to his mother. Beatrice walked into the room. “I’m sorry, Beetlejuice, but you heard the doctor. You could get the other children sick. It will be gone soon, I promise.” Beetlejuice sighed and flopped down in his crib, crossing his arms and pouting.   
  


His leg started to itch, and even though his mama told him not to scratch, he lightly scratched at it. “Junior!” Beatrice scolded her son. “No scratching! I don’t want you to get worse.” Beetlejuice whimpered. He was only called junior when he was in trouble. “But mama! I bored!” Beatrice had an idea. 

She went to the living room and pulled out a photo album scrapbook that read “Beetlejuice” on it. She walked back into Beetlejuice’s room and scooped him up in her arms. She and Gnat had both had ghost pox as children, so they couldn’t catch it again.   
  


Beatrice sat in a rocking chair with Beetlejuice on her lap. “What dat, mama?” Beetlejuice asked looking at the green book. “It’s your photo album. I think today is a good day to tell you the story about how you were born. After all, you’re going to be 2 years old very soon.” She opened the book and the first page was a photo of Beatrice and Gnat standing in front of the house with the sign “sold” in the lawn. “That was the day we moved into this house.” Beetlejuice looked at the picture. “Where is me?” Beatrice smiled. “You weren’t born yet, dear. In fact, I didn’t know I was pregnant with you yet.” In the picture, Beatrice had a small stomach.   
  


In the next photo was a strange photo. It looked like it came from a computer. The picture was black and had a small looking fetus ghost in the middle. The tiny baby looked as if it had tiny fingers, a tiny tail, and a small head. Underneath the picture was a piece of paper with a line on it. The line was moving up and down, sort of like a tiny roller coaster. “What dat, ma?” Beetlejuice asked pointing to the photo. “That was the day we got to see you for the first time, but you were in my tummy. You were the size of a tiny peanut. You were so tiny, but I swear to ghost, you waved at us with those tiny hands on the screen.” She pointed to the piece of paper with lines. “That’s your little heartbeat, Beetlejuice.” Beetlejuice looked amazed. A picture of him inside his mama? He didn’t know that was possible. “Hi, baby!” He waved at the picture, and Beatrice giggled.   
  


The next page showed a picture of Beatrice with a larger stomach standing next to Gnat. “Oh, I remember that day. You were growing in my stomach, almost fully ready to come out. But then, something happened that day that we didn’t expect. You came a little too early.”   
  


_1 1/2 years ago:_

”Gnat! My water just broke! The baby’s coming now!” Beatrice yelled to her husband, who ran into the room. “He wasn’t due for 3 more weeks, Bea! We gotta get you to the hospital.”   
  


Gnat grabbed a quick bag with items they’d need and they both got in the car and rushed to the hospital.   
  


“Gnat, hurry! I think it’s coming out!” Beatrice screamed in pain.   
  


Gnat pulled up to the emergency room entrance. “My wife is having a baby! We need help!”   
  


Nurses got Beatrice into a hospital room. “I can see the head! Keep pushing, Beatrice!” Doctor Spirit commanded. Beatrice gave one big push, and a wail was suddenly heard, however it was weak. 

“It’s a boy, but he’s very small and needs to be taken to the pediatric insensitive care immediately.” The doctor explained.   
  


Beatrice and Gnat both cried as they watching their son being take away.   
  


Soon, they were able to see their son in the PICU. Inside an incubator was a tiny little baby ghost with light purple skin, tiny tuffs of blonde hair, and a tiny tail. The baby was connected to machines monitoring its breathing and heartbeat. It had a tiny tube in it’s nose to help it breath. The baby’s eyes were slightly open.   
  


Beatrice walked over and stuck her hand into the protective sleeve so she could touch her sons hand. The tiny hand gripped on tight to Beatrice’s finger, and the tiny baby cooed and stopped crying. He looked up and smiled at his parents.   
  


_End of flashback_

_“_ That’s you inside that little incubator, Beetlejuice. You were born 3 weeks earlier than you were supposed to be.” Beetlejuice looked up at his mother. “Baby BeeBee sick?” The toddler asked, pointing to the photo.

”Not sick, honey. But you were born early. We call those babies premature, or preemie for short. So you stayed at the hospital for a few weeks, and then when you were able to breathe on your own and you got a little bigger, we were able to bring you home and became a family.” Beatrice kissed her sons forehead.   
  


“I like pictures, mama.” Beetlejuice smiled. She showed him a few more pictures, such as him at a few months old smiling in a walker, and one of him when he learned to speak and walk.   
  


“I guess we should take a picture of you now with your ghost pox. It’s a memory we can look back on when your older.” Beatrice got out a camera and took Beetlejuice’s picture. The photo came out and showed Beetlejuice holding his snakey toy in his beetle jammies, while his face and hands and feet were covered in spots.   
  


Beatrice added the photo to the photo album and wrote beside it “Beetle had ghost pox, age 1 1/2.”   
  


A few days later, Beetlejuice was feeling much better. His spots had gone and he wasn’t running a fever anymore. He was finally able to go back to daycare. He couldn’t wait to tell his friends about how he was a tiny newborn and how great his family was! And hey, he was gonna be two years old in a few days!!   
  
  


But that’s a story for another day.

The End


End file.
